


My Favorite Gift

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Bows, Children, Christmas, High Heels, Kisses, M/M, Missed flights, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Merry Christmas for The Rogers family :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	My Favorite Gift

Stepping out of the elevator, Steve sighed as he turned to his right, heading to his room. He was frustrated to be stuck in a hotel on Christmas Eve. When his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket, already prepared for the yelling brunette on the other end. “Rogers?”

_“They said you may not make it home in time.”_

Steve paused at the soft voice, worry making his hand shake as he held the phone closer to his ear. “I'm sorry, I tried to get on anything available but...”

_“It's, umm, it's ok. Honestly, you're probably the only one who would care enough to make the effort.”_

Steve pressed his forehead against the door in front of him. “You have to know I want to be there with you, Tony. You and the kids are the whole reason I enjoy Christmas so much now.” Steve could hear the silence on the other end and his stomach fluttered. “Tony?”

_“God, I love you, just be careful and we'll see you soon, ok?”_

Steve nodded, sighing as he repeated the sentiment. Disconnecting the call, Steve pulled out his key card and slid it in the door lock. When it clicked, he pushed open the door and flipped on the light. Glancing around the room, Steve took in the bright colors and soft light. “Tony would have loved this.” Looking to his left, Steve noticed he was in a suite, the bedroom probably at the end of the hall.

Turning to his right, Steve headed towards the fridge, hoping to find some type of food or snack. When he opened the door he stiffened in surprise. “Baby bottles?” Moving the two bottles in front, Steve noticed the small sippy cup and the bright red and blue travelers coffee mug. “Tony.” Turning, Steve kicked the door closed, glancing again back down the hallway. “Tony?” Steve called softly. In the off chance that the boys were sleep, Steve didn't want to wake them.

Waling down the small hallway, Steve finally noticed the second door. Gripping the knob, he turned it, holding his breath as it slid open soundlessly. He let his eyes adjust to the dark before looking around the room. A grin curved his lips at the sight of the two beds. The toddler bed was occupied by Peter, their five year old son, and the crib held Johnny, their eight month old son.

Stepping back, Steve left the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards the master bedroom. He noticed for the first time that the light was on. Closing his eyes, Steve tried to calm down his racing heart. If the boys were here that meant...

“Steve? What in the hell are you doing, aren't you going to come inside? Hurry up and close the door before Peter wakes up and...”

Steve wasn't aware of having opened the door. All he could think about was the man standing in front of him. A blush covered his skin as Tony stood in front of him in a pair of blood red heels. Pushing the door closed behind him, Steve let his eyes move up and over Tony. He took in the red stockings, grater belt, and thong. Noticed the red and gold bow tie around Tony's neck and shivered. “You look like a gift.”

Tony let out a surprised laugh as he watched Steve walk forward. “I was trying to get dressed before you got here but...” Tony broke off as Steve kissed him, breath leaving him in a rush as he leaned up into the kiss.

Pulling Tony flush against him, Steve groaned. Hands moving restlessly over the smooth, tan body, Steve sighed in pleasure. “You...how are you guys here? I thought I'd have to wait to see you three.”

Tony shook his head, eyes closed as he leaned into Steve. “J told me about the possible delay so we took the jet.” Shivering, he pressed against Steve. “Honey, I'm getting cold here, feel like warming me up?”

Steve picked Tony up and carried him to the bed. “Are you going to keep the heels on?” He tried to keep his excitement contained. Tony had a habit of wearing lingerie on the holidays, knowing Steve loved it more than anything. “I'd like for you to leave them on, along with these.” Steve ran his hands over Tony's legs, enjoying the feel of the silk moving over Tony's skin.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, face tilted up for a kiss. “Anything you want big guy. It's Christmas and I, am your gift.”

“My favorite gift.” Steve said softly, kissing Tony until he went pliant against him. Following him down onto the bed, Steve pulled back far enough to smile down at Tony. “Fast or slow?”

“Does it matter, I'll end up screaming either way.”

Steve laughed softly, taking his time undressing Tony. “And I plan to enjoy every single minute of it.” Steve spent the night enjoying his gift. Teasing and torturing Tony until he was a breathless, quivering mess beneath him. By the time the sun rose, Tony had cum three times before Steve finally let himself give in.

Holding Tony close, Steve took a deep breath. “I'm glad you're here, I was really upset about not being able to see my family for Christmas.”

Tony yawned, shivering as he pressed against Steve. “There was no way I was going to let you or the boys be upset for Christmas. Especially with Johnny trying to walk and teething. I need you to help me deal with things.” Running his hands over Steve's shoulders, Tony sighed. “I'm glad we were able to make it too, that storm would have been killer with the boys.”

Steve nodded, holding Tony close as they drifted off to sleep. “I'll get the boys once they wake up. You need your rest and I've got a present for you to unwrap later as well.” At Tony's soft sound of pleasure, Steve grinned. Of all the holiday's they shared, Christmas will always be their favorite.


End file.
